


Maybe This Christmas

by xXdreameaterXx



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 10,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdreameaterXx/pseuds/xXdreameaterXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Twelve & Missy OneShots surrounding Christmas. Missy baking Christmas cookies shaped<br/>like famous aliens, the two of them having snowball fights, Missy getting drunk in Winter Wonderland and other fluffy<br/>things occur. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Cookies

Part 1: Christmas Cookies

"Missy, where are you?" the Doctor asked carefully as he was standing in the corridor of his TARDIS. "You know I'm  
always growing suspicious when I can't see you."  
"I'm in the kitchen, love," he heard Missy shout from behind one of the locked doors. Now that he came to think of it, the  
TARDIS did smell suspiciously of baked goods.  
"What in the name of Rassilon are you doing in the kitchen?"  
He entered the room and found Missy actually standing in the kitchen, though he was sure she had so far not known that  
such a room even existed. But now she was standing there, probably planning some evil, wearing a pinafore.  
"I'm baking Christmas cookies, hun. Do you want some?" she asked with a wide smile on her lips, holding up a tray  
filled with fresh, hot, self made cookies.  
"Are they poisonous?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow.  
"Silly Doctor," Missy laughed, "Why would they be poisonous? They're for eating."  
She tried to cool them down a little faster with an oven mitten and then held the baking tray under his nose. The Doctor  
had to admit that they smelled indeed delicious. But he knew better than that. He wasn't going to fall for some old trick.  
"You go first," he demanded.  
Missy rolled her eyes in annoyance, took one of the cookies that resembled a Dalek a little too much for his taste and bit  
its "head" off.  
"There. I ate it. I'm not dead," she offered him the tray again but pulled it back this time, "On second thought," she mused,  
"These are delicious. I'm not sharing anymore."  
"Okay, hand them over," the Doctor said and took one of the Dalek cookies off the baking tray. She was right. Her cookies  
were indeed delicious.  
"One question though," the Doctor swallowed the cookie and continued, "Why are your Christmas cookies shaped like  
Daleks?"  
"Oh, the normal kind is way too boring. Not my style. I've also finished a whole legion of Cybermen and the Weeping  
Angels are still in the oven."  
"Ah," he uttered, taking another cookie until her last sentence finally dawned on her. He immediately dropped the cookie,  
his eyes widening in shock. "Wait, Weeping Angels, you say?"  
"Yes, dear, Weeping Angels."  
"But, the image of an Angel becomes an Angel!" the Doctor grabbed Missy's arms in horror and waited for her to do  
something about the fact that she was breeding Weeping Angels inside HIS TARDIS. Missy's face, that at first had  
appeared as shocked as his own now formed her usual evil smirk.  
"Whooops, my bad!"


	2. Snowball Fight

Part 2: Snowball Fight

Missy had begged and pleaded and when the Doctor had finally gotten tired of hearing how boring his chosen  
destinations were, he had given in and landed on a planet of eternal winter.  
Missy stepped outside the TARDIS and a wide smile appeared on her face. She spread her arms and gleefully started  
jumping through the snow, twirling around, laughing her usual, manic laugh that the Doctor pretended to hate.  
He was still standing in the TARDIS door, nose wrinkled and his collar pulled up to his chin.  
"It's just frozen water, you know?" he called over to her.  
"Stop being so grumpy, my love," Missy laughed, "It's beeeeaaauuuutiful. Watch me!"  
The Doctor was more than confused when Missy let herself fall back right into the snow and started moving her arms  
and legs around.  
"What are you attempting? Trying to catch a cold?" the Doctor asked.  
"Ugh, move your sexy behind over here and look," Missy raised her head and rolled her eyes at him, "I'm making snow  
angels."  
"I'd rather stay right here if you don't mind," he wasn't particularly keen on getting his shoes wet and cold, "I'm gonna  
leave you to… whatever you're doing. When you're done we can go somewhere really interesting."  
Just as he had turned around to walk back inside the TARDIS, something hit him from behind. He raised his hand to his  
neck only to realize that the snowball had already begun dissolving into cold water running down under his clothes.  
"Oh, you think you're so funny," he turned back to Missy who was now sitting in the snow, innocently playing with a loose  
strand of hair.  
"Oh, hun, it's just frozen water," she was mocking him, and she was going to pay for it.  
The Doctor now finally stepped outside his TARDIS and walked over to Missy, picking up a huge amount of snow as he  
went and threw it at her. He had never expected her to really get mad about it, but seeing her sitting there, hair and  
clothes covered in white flakes, still absolutely enjoying herself, the Doctor realized he needed to bring out the heavy  
artillery. As he was bending down to gather another big snowball, he completely forgot to pay attention to what Missy was  
doing. She caught him off guard as she threw herself at him and they both ended up toppling over and into the deep,  
cold snow with Missy on top of him.  
"Admit it, darling," she whispered, looking into his eyes.  
"Admit what, exactly?" the Doctor asked, growing a little nervous about the sudden physical contact.  
"You only pretend to hate it here because I love it so much. I don't mind, it's just what you do."  
"No, I actually really hate it he-," he didn't get to finish his sentence as Missy suddenly pressed her lips onto his.  
The kiss lasted longer than he had expected and when she pulled away from him, there was a sudden twinkle in her  
eyes that told him something unpleasant was going to happen to him very soon.  
He was right. While she had been kissing him, Missy had gathered some snow over his head that she now stuffed down  
the collar of his shirt.  
Before the Doctor even became fully aware of what she had done, Missy jumped up and started running straight for the  
TARDIS, yelling "I win, I win, I win" until she had reached a safe distance.  
The Doctor slowly rose and started shaking the snow off his clothes, uttering a few curses under his breath.  
"This time," he said and followed Missy into the warm and cosy TARDIS, vowing he would never take her somewhere  
snowy again.


	3. Winter Wonderland

Part 3: Winter Wonderland

"Under one condition," the Doctor lifted his index finger as a warning, "You will behave yourself."  
Missy gave him the sweetest of smiles. "Anything you want, love."  
The Doctor raised an eyebrow. He still felt like taking Missy to Winter Wonderland would be a huge mistake that he was  
going to regret deeply.  
"I mean it. No wandering off, no torturing or killing people, no setting alien creatures of any kind free," he warned.  
"Yes, yes, love, now, can we go?" Missy asked impatiently, already starting to enter the coordinates into the TARDIS.  
"And hands off my TARDIS," he gently pushed her away from the console, "Earth, London, Hyde Park, 2014. Winter  
Wonderland, I hope you're covered by insurance."  
Missy gasped as the Doctor opened the door to what appeared to be the most fabulous Christmas market in the entire  
universe. She took his hand before he could refuse and dragged him across the market. The Doctor noticed that her  
eyes were widened in awe and he started to hope that maybe this time nothing would go wrong, maybe this time she  
would actually behave like a normal human being.  
"It's a shame about all these people though," Missy commented when they had pushed through a big crowd. Christmas  
music was playing everywhere and he could hardly hear her over it.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"The crowds are annoying. I feel like dropping an atomic bomb on them or something, but then again, I guess that would  
kind of put a damper on the Christmas spirit."  
"You promised," he reminded her gently and with a warm smile to tell her that he knew she was joking.  
A stranger suddenly bumped into the Doctor, causing him to let go of Missy's hand. When he turned back around to  
where she had been standing, she was gone. The Doctor turned around and around, looking everywhere, but Missy was  
nowhere to be seen. He uttered a few curses under his breath.  
"So much for not wandering off," he said and started walking along the wooden chalets, hoping to find her very soon. She  
couldn't have gone so very far in just a few seconds.  
Two hours had passed and there was still not a single trace of Missy. The Doctor was starting to get worried she might  
have already disobeyed another one of his rules and hurt someone when he finally spotted her, sitting in one of the tents  
next to several men. When the Doctor approached he noticed that something appeared to be very, very wrong with all of  
these men. Two seemed to be sleeping, heads on the table and the third was still sitting halfway upright, but looking  
sick.  
"There you are, love!" Missy screamed as she saw him and waved, grinning broadly.  
The Doctor carefully stepped closer and examined the situation. The tent smelled suspiciously of alcohol.  
"What's going on here?" he asked.  
Missy waved a hand dismissively and he now noticed that she was swaying slightly.  
"Ohh, you know, nothing much. These. . . gentlemen challenged me to a drinking contest," she said with a heavy slur. At  
this moment the head of the third man dropped to the table and he began snoring loudly. Missy chuckled, "I won."  
The Doctor groaned in annoyance. This was such a typical thing for her do to.  
"You're drunk," he said disapprovingly and offered Missy his hand to help her stand up.  
"Just a little tipsy," she giggled and made a gesture with the one hand that wasn't grabbing on to him.  
"No, you're hammered and now I have to carry you all the way back to the TARDIS," the Doctor was surprised at how  
gently his voice sounded.  
"Just like the old days, Thete," she drawled as she nuzzled against his chest.  
"I'm just glad you didn't pick a fight today. I think you'd have lost. Now, come on, let's get back," he grabbed Missy at her  
waist and started to slowly drag her along.  
"Wanna know somethin'?" she asked with a smile as they were walking back over the Christmas market.  
"Do I? I'm not sure."  
Missy started giggling again. "I cheated. I put hypervodka in their drinks."  
The Doctor couldn't help but smile. Some thing truly never changed. "You're a naughty girl."  
Missy pushed herself in front of him, holding on to his collar to hold herself steady.  
"I'm your naughty girl," she said and pulled him down by the collar for a long and passionate kiss.


	4. Ice Skating

Part 4: Ice Skating

"I want to try ice skating," Missy announced as she walked into the console room, already dressed in a warm coat and  
wearing mittens.  
"Absolutely not," the Doctor replied, not even looking up from the screen.  
She sneaked up to him and hugged him from behind. "Why not, darling? I'm sure we can find a planet with perfect  
weather for it."  
"Because," he wrestled free from her embrace, "I'm not taking you anywhere anymore. You're grounded."  
"Grounded?" Missy cocked an eyebrow.  
"Yes, grounded. We're staying in the TARDIS," the Doctor turned back to his buttons and screens but Missy managed to  
push herself between him and his beloved console.  
"Why?" she inquired.  
"You're trouble. It doesn't matter where I take you, you always find an occasion to misbehave."  
He tried to shove her aside, but Missy wouldn't move. Instead she smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Please?" she gave him puppy dog eyes, "Pretty please?"  
"No. And don't do that eye-thing. It doesn't work on me," he warned her, but only because it was working already.  
"Then kiss me, love."  
"What does that have to do with it?" he asked nervously.  
"It's either ice skating or kissing. You're choice," she shrugged.  
"Fine," he hissed, "There are ice skates in the wardrobe."  
About an hour later they had found a big frozen lake in a small 19th century Scottish town that was almost deserted  
except for a few children playing ice hockey on the other side of it. The Doctor was fairly certain that Missy wouldn't try to  
harm them unless they annoyed her, and the lake was very big. They wouldn't even cross paths.  
Missy had put on the ice skates and was already on the lake before the Doctor had even told the left shoe from the right.  
"Hurry up, love!" she called over to him, twirling around on her skates like a professional.  
"As soon as I know how to put these on," he said impatiently, still trying to figure out how to properly tie the shoes.  
"Which hopefully will be before the ice melts."  
When the Doctor had finally finished putting on the ice skates, he carefully stepped on the frozen surface only to find his  
feet slipping away immediately.  
Missy stood a few metres away as if glued to the ice and laughed.  
"Oh, honey, have you ever worn ice skates before?" she asked, giggling.  
"I don't think so," he said as he tried to steady himself on the slippery ground while Missy began circling him mockingly.  
"Me neither," she replied, now skating backwards, "Guess we found another thing I am better at."  
"Another?" he asked doubtfully, "What's the other thing?"  
"Everything, darling, everything."


	5. Jealousy

Part 5: Jealousy

They walked through nice town in early 20th century England. Missy brought up on several occasions how much she  
loved the snow and the Christmas trees, only the people annoyed her. The Doctor had refused to take her hand although  
that didn't keep her from trying over and over again.  
Suddenly a man appeared out of nowhere with a single red rose that he handed to Missy with a bow of his head. He took  
his top hat off to bow again more gracefully after she had gladly accepted the flower.  
"I am sorry if I have surprised you, but I saw you from across the street and I couldn't help myself," the man excused  
himself.  
"Aw, that's a very kind thing to say. Thank you," Missy beamed and turned to the Doctor. Her look said it all: Why don't you  
ever give me roses?  
"Would you like to have a coffee with me, over at this little café?" he asked.  
"No, she wouldn't," the Doctor suddenly intervened and hastily took her hand in his.  
The man seemed taken aback and spluttered an apology. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize the lady was spoken for."  
"I'm actually not. . . spoken for," Missy said, her eyes still fixed on the Doctor who suddenly seemed even grumpier than  
usual.  
"Actually, she is, so. . . off you pop," the Doctor corrected her and made a gesture to tell the stranger to move along.  
He apologized again, apparently very confused but the Doctor seemed finally content. Until Missy started to giggle.  
"What's so funny?" he asked, letting go of her hand again.  
"You're jealous," she whispered into his ear as she put her arm around his own. She threw away the rose over her  
shoulder.  
"Ha, I'm so not jealous," he denied.  
"Yes, yes, you are, my love. But that's okay, I wouldn't let you have coffee with a stranger either," she said in her sweetest  
of voices and started to walk ahead of him.  
The Doctor followed her reluctantly.  
"I'm not jealous," he said again, sounding determined this time, which only made Missy giggle more.


	6. Revenge

Part 6: Revenge

"I'm cold," Missy complained as they headed back inside the TARDIS, taking off her mittens and rubbing her hands  
together.  
The Doctor, who appeared to be equally cold, closed the door behind them.  
"Now, whose fault is that?"  
"Well, yours, obviously," Missy rolled her eyes at him.  
"You don't really think that, you're just blaming me for the fun of it," he stated, obviously annoyed. "You pick all those  
winter destinations. You want it to be snowy, or christmas-sy. I've had enough of it."  
"Oh, honey, where's your Christmas spirit?"  
"It froze to death three hours ago."  
Missy sighed.  
"I'm going to change into something warmer and then we can go back outside. Those ice warriors seemed really nice."  
She walked out of the console room and entered her room, closing the door behind her and leaving the Doctor with a  
once in a lifetime opportunity. He flipped a few switched on the TARDIS console, locking Missy in her room. Very pleased  
with himself, the Doctor smiled.  
"There seems to be something wrong with the door, love," he heard Missy's voice from inside her room a few minutes  
later.  
"Really?" he asked, still smiling. He took off his jacket and threw it over the empty armchair, "How curious."  
"Well, help me open it," she demanded.  
"Yeah, I could do that," he called, "Or I could leave you there while I'm going on a quick and peaceful trip to Hawaii. You  
know, sunbathe a little, swim in the warm ocean, maybe I'll even have some ice cream."  
"You locked me in there. On purpose," it had finally dawned on her, "That's not very nice, love."  
"Well, love, you only want to do winter adventures. I'm going on a summer adventure. I simply thought you wouldn't want  
to come and locked you in there to keep you safe from my TARDIS. You know she still doesn't like you."  
"That's not fair. I want ice cream, too," Missy sounded almost sad.  
"Funny, only five minutes ago you complained about being cold," the Doctor chuckled.  
"I'm better now. Take me with you," she begged.  
"See you later," the Doctor yelled through the door, smiled to himself and walked out of the TARDIS to a beautiful, sunny  
and warm day on Hawaii.


	7. Christmas Music

Part 7: Christmas Music

"What do you think about some Christmas music?" Missy asked after they both had been quiet for a long time.  
The Doctor groaned. He thought he had finally gotten her to shut up for good so he could enjoy a little peace and quiet.  
"If you absolutely must," he said.  
Missy jumped up from the armchair and clapped her hands excitedly. She ran towards the TARDIS console that gave off  
a gurgling sound. The Time Lady rolled her eyes.  
"You silly machine still doesn't like me," she complained.  
"You do remember the paradox machine, right? Well, the TARDIS does," the Doctor explained in a bored voice.  
"It's alright. I have an idea that will change that. But I'm saving it for later," she winked into his direction and put a CD into  
the slot that was embedded in the console. Christmas music started playing immediately.  
Ho, ho, &%$§! ho, what a croc of &%$§. . .  
"What is that supposed to be?" Missy asked, making a disgusted face when instead of some words only gurgling came  
out.  
"It's the TARDIS swearing filter. Prevents bad words from being used in here."  
"Oh man," she sighed, "Your machine is just no fun at all. Stupid, &%$§" machine."  
The Doctor chuckled. "See, I told you. Just skip to the next song."  
"Okay, but it's not gonna get any better, you know?"  
I saw Mommy &%$§& Santa Claus, &%$§$% on his candy cane all night. . .  
"You know that wouldn't happen if you picked more innocent Christmas music, right?" the Doctor asked, an eyebrow  
raised. "Where did you find this anyway? Your taste in music is highly questionable."  
A smile spread on Missy's face. She shrugged. "Nicked it from Clara's shelf when you stopped by her place yesterday. I  
thought it looked interesting. Never expected something like this coming from innocent little Clara. Don't worry. She never  
saw me."  
The Doctor shook his head.  
"One day I'll lock you into your room for good."


	8. Mistletoe

Part 8: Mistletoe

When the Doctor woke up, he was startled to find the TARDIS absolutely quiet. And knowing Missy, he immediately  
realised that it was a terribly bad sign and she was probably up to something. Again.  
When the Doctor opened his bedroom door, he found Missy waiting in front of it, a broad smile on her face, her eyes  
glistening dangerously.  
"Good morning, my love," she whispered.  
The Doctor frowned.  
"Good morning," he replied reluctantly and took a step forward. Before he knew what was happening, Missy had grabbed  
him by the collar of his coat, pulled him closer and pressed a long, passionate kiss on his lips.  
He tried to fight it, but there was no chance, not with Missy. When she finally let go of him, he gasped for air.  
"I don't know how often I need to explain to you that I am not 'your love'", the Doctor groaned, "And you can't just kiss me  
whenever the mood strikes you."  
"But it's tradition, my love," Missy said in the sweetest of voices.  
"What is?"  
The Doctor followed her eyes wandering to something that was dangling above his head. When he looked up he found a  
mistletoe pinned directly over his bedroom door.  
"You put it there," he concluded.  
"Of course I did. And you know what? You're still standing underneath it."  
When Missy leaned forward again, the Doctor quickly jumped out of the way and back into his room.  
"There, not standing under it anymore. You can't kiss me now," he spluttered nervously.  
Missy leaned casually against the door frame, inspecting her nails.  
"It's alright. You'll have to leave the room eventually. I'll just wait."


	9. Pictures

Part 9: Pictures

The Doctor was already lying in bed when suddenly his phone started to vibrate several times in a row. Sleepily he  
opened his eyes to take a look at the screen, assuming it must be something important since next to no one even knew  
this number.  
He suddenly jumped up when pictures appeared on his screen. The Doctor threw away the blanket and stormed out of  
his bedroom, and over to the door behind which Missy slept. He knocked.  
"Come in, my dear," her voice called from the other side of the door.  
He was about to grab the door handle when a thought came to his mind.  
"Are you dressed?" he asked carefully.  
He heard Missy chuckle. "Would you prefer if I wasn't?"  
"No. I'm not coming in if you're naked."  
Missy groaned loudly. "I'm dressed."  
"Are you sure?"  
"You mean I should make sure that my clothes aren't imaginary?" she mocked him, "Yes, I'm sure that I am dressed."  
The Doctor opened the door to find her sitting on her bed, fortunately dressed. She had that mischievous grin on her red  
lips.  
"So, I take it you got my pictures? Did you like them?" she asked, playing with her hair and trying to look as innocent as  
possible.  
"Why were you naked in them?" he asked more than just a little confused.  
"Oh honey, I wasn't naked. Didn't you see the Santa hat?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't notice the Santa hat," the Doctor said angrily.  
Missy raised an eyebrow, the Doctor continued, spluttering nervously now: "But I didn't make it past your breasts. What is  
it with those anyway? They were all over the picture. You should have them checked."  
She began to laugh, "There is nothing wrong with them. It's not my fault you freak out like a teenage boy at the sight of  
them."  
"Next time, just wear the full Santa costume," he suggested, "Why were you naked anyway. . . except for the hat?"  
Missy pouted at him, "Aw, honey, grow up."


	10. Dancing at the UNIT Winter Ball

Part 10: Dancing at the UNIT Winter Ball

"Please, behave this time. Just this once," the Doctor begged as they walked into the beautifully decorated ballroom. He  
was wearing his best suit for the occasion. He glanced over to Missy, who was dressed in a long black evening dress fit  
for the UNIT winter ball. Instead of the usual small Christmas party, UNIT had gone all out this year and organized  
something great.  
"And what if I don't?" Missy asked with a smile, her eyes wandering around the place. "You have to admit, this is like a big  
playground. Just imagine the kind of fun. . ."  
"The UNIT winter ball is the only Christmas event I really want to attend. If you hurt anyone, or even embarrass me, I'll  
throw you into the nearest black hole and I doubt even you can survive that," the Doctor hissed through his teeth as he  
saw Kate approaching. She looked everything but amused.  
"You brought her?" Kate attacked him immediately.  
The Doctor gave her an apologizing shrug.  
"I know I said you should bring someone, but if I can be honest with you, I was thinking of Clara."  
Missy snorted and was rewarded with evil glances from both the Doctor and Kate Stewart.  
"Sorry," she said quickly and continue looking around as if she heard nothing of what the Doctor and Kate were saying.  
"I'm sorry about her, but there was no way I was going to leave her alone in my TARDIS," he explained.  
"Well, there are nice cells below this ballroom, completely equipped with chains and iron bars," Kate suggested.  
"I might even take you up on the offer."  
"What is she doing in your TARDIS anyway?" The Doctor could see all those questions behind Kate's eyes, questions he  
wasn't ready to answer. When he didn't reply, Kate shrugged. "Well, she looks halfway decent in a ball gown. For a Time  
Lord."  
"Time Lady," Missy corrected her.  
"Okay, Time Bitch."  
"Now, ladies, please," the Doctor interrupted by shoving himself between the two fighting woman, "We didn't come here  
to cause trouble. Kate, I promise that Missy won't hurt anyone. And if she does, you can lock her up in your cells forever."  
The Doctor grabbed Missy's hand and dragged her in the direction of the dance floor.  
"Where are you going?" Missy asked and the Doctor thought he heard a trace of panic in her voice.  
"We're going to dance, we're going to eat, we're going to mingle and then we'll be on our way before someone, and I  
mean Kate, tries to take your eyes out."  
Missy stopped dead in her tracks.  
"I, . . . can we go directly for the food?" she asked.  
The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"  
"I. . . can't dance," Missy admitted.  
The Doctor burst into laughter. "You can't dance?"  
"Well, not this kind of dance," she said, pointing to the moving couples. Suddenly she seemed so small and insecure.  
The Doctor approached her slowly and put his arm around her waist, taking her hand in his hand.  
"It's not that hard, just follow my moves," he said with a hint of a smile.  
"You told me not to embarrass you," Missy countered, her big, blue eyes staring at him.  
"You won't," the Doctor promised.


	11. Not A Date

Part 11: Not A Date

The TARDIS door flung open and the two time lords twirled inside, arms still wrapped around each other. They finally  
came to a halt in front of the console unit.  
"Well, that wasn't entirely unpleasant," Missy laughed and tried to straighten her hair with one hand.  
"And you didn't embarrass me," the Doctor added.  
He smiled at her for a while, and then continued: "What do you say? We're still dressed up. Wanna go somewhere  
nice?"  
A smile spread on Missy's face and she raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Are you asking me out on another date,  
Mister?"  
"Another?" the Doctor started spluttering, "The winter ball? That wasn't a date. That totally wasn't a date."  
"Oh, it was such a date, love," Missy disagreed, "Kate definitely thought it was a date."  
"Kate didn't think that," he denied.  
"Yes, she did. That's why she freaked out. She thought we were a couple now, which. . . is kind of right."  
"We're not a couple, and it was not a date."  
Missy shrugged. "If you say so, my love."  
"And stop calling my 'my love'," the Doctor reminded her, "Now, do you wanna see the Nutcracker performed by the  
famous Moscow Ballet on Christmas Eve 2046 or not?"  
Missy frowned. "You're taking me to see a ballet show?"  
"No, I'm taking you to see the ballet show. So, want it or not?"  
A smile spread on her face and she took the Doctor's arm in hers. "Yes," she replied and started chuckling, "And for the  
record, that is a date."  
"It's not a date!"


	12. Tangled

Part 12: Tangled

The Doctor was startled by a thudding sound coming from the console room and immediately knew that Missy had done  
something silly again, or had hurt herself, or gotten herself into trouble. He thought about ignoring it for a while when he  
heard a cry for help.  
When he entered the console room Missy was nowhere to be seen. Instead he found the room to have changed a lot.  
Someone, and the Doctor strongly suspected Missy, had hung tinsel over every possible thing, the bannisters, along the  
console itself, it was stuffed under books on the shelves. Fake snow covered the floor and fairy lights had been hung up  
here and there. He found a stuffed reindeer sitting on his armchair as well.  
"You know, I could use some help down here, dear," Missy's voice came from the lower console room.  
The Doctor looked down and spotted Missy lying at the end of the stairs, completely covered and tangled in blinking  
lights. He burst into laughter.  
"It's not funny. I could have hurt myself and regenerated," she complained.  
"Mh, falling down the stairs. That would have been a first," the Doctor chuckled.  
"Oh, because regeneration from radiation was so clever. Now help me untangle these things!"  
"And what if I don't?" the Doctor crossed his arms and watched Missy trying to free herself from the lights.  
"My wrath will destroy you, honey," Missy smiled sweetly.  
"But how? You're tangled. There's nothing you can do. And I think I might keep you this way. Less trouble."  
She pouted.  
"Okay, don't do that. I hate it when you do that," he complained, waving his hand over his own face, which made Missy  
pout even more.  
"Alright, alright, you little nuisance of a Time Lady!", the Doctor said and went down the stairs to help untangle the  
powerless Missy.  
"Can we go find a Christmas tree for the console room afterwards?" she asked.  
"Do you want me to leave you like this?"  
"Nevermind."


	13. Christmas Tree

Part 13: Christmas Tree

They were walking through a snowy field lined with Christmas trees and Missy had wrapped her arm around his a while  
ago. The Doctor had stopped trying to fight it a long time ago, knowing it would be of no use at all.  
"Tell me again why we are out getting a Christmas tree when I specifically said I don't want one in the TARDIS?" he  
asked her.  
"Because you know it makes happy," she snuggled her head against his shoulder.  
"And I want to make you happy because. . . ?"  
"Oh, because you love me so much," she sighed.  
"No, I'm pretty sure that's not the reason I was looking for. Here, how about this one?" The Doctor pointed at one of the  
trees for sale.  
Missy stared at him, disgustedly. "That one? It's tiny! You could fit 20 of these into the console room."  
"One is more than I originally agree to," he reminded her.  
Missy turned around until she spotted the man in charge. "Hey there, Mister, some help, please!"  
The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "You just said please."  
"Honey, it's our first Christmas together in 2000 years. If I have to say please to make it a good one, I'll say please."  
The man in charge had approached the couple by now and asked how he might be of assistance.  
"We'd like your biggest tree, please," Missy beamed at him.  
"Ah, the biggest, that would be the one over there," the man replied and pointed at what appeared to be a truly  
handsome, huge fir tree.  
"We'll take it," the Time Lady announced.  
"Do you want to chop it down yourself or do you want me to do it for you?" he asked.  
Missy's eyes wandered to the Doctor and he knew what she was going to ask.  
"No, absolutely no!"  
"Please," Missy begged.  
The man started to laugh. "You better listen to your missus, or you'll have a very un-merry Christmas. Trust me."  
"She's not my missus," the Doctor exclaimed vehemently.  
"What am I, then?" Missy stared at him, obviously expecting something better than the term missus.  
"You're a nuisance I can't seem to get rid of and the only reason I am not throwing your into a black hole is because  
we've known each other for over 2000 years."  
The man started looking very uncomfortable, something neither of the Time Lords noticed. He cleared his throat. "I'll  
chop it down then. Is it for the living room or for the garden?"  
"It's for the box," the Doctor replied and pointed at his TARDIS he had parked only a few metres away.  
Now the man seemed entirely lost and without saying another word he started walking towards the tree Missy had  
selected, shaking his head as he went.  
"There, now you've confused the poor old man," Missy said accusingly.  
"But at least he's chopping down the tree for us."  
Missy started to giggle.  
"What's so funny now?" the Doctor demanded to know, sounding annoyed.  
"You said us."  
"Oh for Rassilon's sake."


	14. Matching Christmas Sweaters

Part 13: Matching Christmas Sweaters

"Honey, where do you keep the Christmas tree ornaments?" the Doctor heard Missy's voice coming from the TARDIS  
closet.  
"I don't have Christmas tree ornaments. And stop going through my closet," the Doctor looked up from tinkering with an  
electric circuit to reply but went straight back to soldering.  
"Why? Are you afraid I'm gonna find something embarrassing? Don't worry, honey, I've already seen the scarf."  
She was quiet for a while except for the occasional rustling and rattling people make when they move boxes around.  
Then he heard Missy's triumphant voice again.  
"Ha, I found them. Three boxes of Christmas tree ornaments, and. . ." She burst into laughter.  
"Missy?" the Doctor yelled, the suspicion audible in his voice, "What's going on?"  
It didn't take Missy long to come running back into the console room, without the box of ornaments, but instead dressed  
in the ugliest Christmas sweater in the entire universe. It was dark green and had a rather distorted Rudolph  
embroidered on the chest. The red nose was blinking.  
"Oh my. . . I had forgotten about those," the Doctor uttered, deeply ashamed.  
"I can't believe you actually have something as ugly as these," Missy laughed and pressed Rudolph's nose. The sweater  
started playing music.  
"They,. . . they were a present," he admitted.  
Missy threw the second sweater into his lap with a grin.  
"Wear it," she demanded.  
"No way," the Doctor grabbed the sweater and let it fall onto the floor.  
"Oh, yes, you are going to wear it," Missy approached him, picked up the sweater and threw it over his head. The Doctor  
was blinded for a second and before he could remove the damned piece of clothing again, Missy had forced one of his  
arms through the sleeve. He got up and started running, but she following him, determined to make him wear the  
sweater.


	15. Christmas Dinner at Clara's

Part 15: Christmas Dinner at Clara's

"I am going to have to leave you alone in the TARDIS for a few hours. Do you think you can behave yourself in the  
meantime?" the Doctor asked, "Or do I have to lock you into your room?"  
"Where are you going?" Missy frowned.  
"Clara is spending the rest of the month with her family and has invited me for an early Christmas dinner," he explained.  
"Ohhh, that sounds lovely," Missy beamed at him, "No need to lock me up, I'll join you."  
"I was afraid you were going to say that," the Doctor grabbed Missy by the shoulders and carefully pushed her to walk  
backwards into her room.  
"The thing is, you're my dirty little secret. Clara thinks you're dead."  
Missy shrugged. "So what? Just tell her I'm someone who looks like Missy. Tell her I'm Melissa, you're new companion  
and that you picked me because you loved Missy so much and I reminded you of her."  
"She won't find that worrisome at all. No, you're staying here."  
The Doctor gave Missy a final push, and locked the door from the outside.  
"Uhm, darling, one more thing," he heard Missy's voice from the other side of the door but decided to ignore it.  
"See you later!" He said as he left.  
A few hours later the door to Missy's bedroom opened again and a rather disgruntled Doctor appeared in the doorway.  
Now that he wasn't wearing his jacket anymore, the red blinking nose of Rudolph was very visible.  
"So, you did go to Clara wearing the sweater," Missy chuckled.  
"I wasn't even aware that I was wearing it," he said calmly, but she could hear the anger hidden away in his tone of voice.  
"Yeah, I tried to tell you when you left," she looked at him apologetically.  
"Care to explain why I am wearing it at all?"  
Missy smiled her most innocent smile. The Doctor lifted his index finger as a warning.  
"Dress me up while I sleep one more time and I swear. . ."  
"You swear what?"  
"I'll sew the Rudolph on the back of your favourite coat!"


	16. The Singing TARDIS

Part 16: The Singing TARDIS

"Wake up, honey," the Doctor heard Missy say. She nudged him and he sat upright.  
"What's happened?" he asked, suddenly panicked. He wasn't sure why he was panicking, but Missy sitting on his bed  
might be one of the reasons.  
"Nothing's happened. Calm down," she told him.  
The Doctor eyed her suspiciously. "Yes, yes, something is wrong. Very, very wrong. It's like I can already smell the trouble  
on you. What have you done?"  
"Me?" Missy gasped, "I'm as innocent as. . . okay, let's not lie, I have a little surprise for you."  
"What kind of surprise?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"Come and see," Missy grabbed his hand and dragged him out of bed, into the console room.  
"I hate surprises. Don't surprise me ag-. . ." he stopped dead in his tracks when they had entered the console room. The  
TARDIS was making her usual sounds, though it wasn't really her usual sound. The Doctor listened closely.  
"Can you hear it?" Missy asked, her eyes glistening with excitement.  
"That's not right," he muttered, though he couldn't quite tell what was wrong with his TARDIS and why that was somehow  
part of Missy's surprise.  
"She's singing Jingle Bells," Missy smiled at him, "Do you like it?"  
Now that she had said it, the Doctor heard it clearly. The TARDIS was making her usual gurgling sound, but it came out  
in a melody, the melody of Jingle Bells.  
The Doctor turned to Missy, furiously.  
"You meddled with my TARDIS to make her sing Jingle Bells?" he asked in disbelief, "You don't meddle with someone  
else's TARDIS. Ever!"  
"Ah, don't worry. Did it to mine loads of times. Piece of cake," Missy shrugged, "Doesn't hurt a bit."  
"That is not the point," the Doctor said and glared angrily at her.  
Missy pouted. "Aw, honey, I know. The point is that you're a grumpy, old Grinch."


	17. Decorating the Christmas Tree

Part 17: Decorating the Christmas Tree

The Doctor wasn't at all keen on decoration the Christmas tree that he originally didn't even want to have, but Missy kept  
begging and he knew that the only way to shut her up was to give in to her wishes. Either of them grabbed a box of  
ornaments and divided the tree into two halves.  
"You stepped on my side of the tree again!" he warned her.  
"I don't understand why you insisted on dividing the tree anyway," Missy stared at him in confusion.  
"You know very well why I did it. You kept touch me!"  
She rolled her eyes. "So I may have touched your bottom. Big deal."  
"And what about the other thing?"  
"What other thing?" Missy acted the innocent, but couldn't hide the smile.  
The Doctor groaned. "Forget it. I don't want to talk about it anymore."  
He attached the last ornament to a branch of the tree and took a step back, staring at his work with a look of approval.  
"There, all done."  
"Same here," Missy said and a wide grin appeared on her face.  
The Doctor knew this look on her too well to not think anything of it. He walked over to her side to find the tree covered in  
miniature Daleks and Cybermen heads. He was about to sigh with relief when he didn't find any Weeping Angels.  
"Missy," he turned to look at her, pointing at the tree.  
"I though those gold orbs looked utterly boring," Missy shrugged.  
"And look," she smiled again with the enthusiasm of a little kid, "They make the original sound."  
She tapped one of the Daleks that began screaming "EXTERMINATE". Missy giggled. The Doctor just shook his head  
slightly and started walking away. Even he couldn't think of anything to reply to that.


	18. Love Potion

Part 18: Love Potion

The Christmas market from the future was a little too futuristic for the Doctor's taste.  
"Is that really how they celebrate Christmas in the Earth colonies in the 54th century?" he asked.  
"I think so," Missy said hesitantly, looking around. She didn't see a single thing that reminded her of Christmas.  
"I'm going to find us something to eat," the Doctor announced, "You get the drinks."  
Missy approached the nearest booth and ordered two cups of whatever it was that Earth colonists in the 54th century  
drank and the woman eyed her for a moment.  
"You seem to be having troubles with your man, dear," she said, "I can fix that for you. His love for you will be as good as  
new once he drinks this."  
The woman produced a tiny flask containing a glowing, red liquid. Missy's eyes widened.  
"Does it work on Time Lords, too?"  
The old woman shrugged. "For about a day."  
"I'll take it."  
When they headed back to the TARDIS, the Doctor swung his arm around Missy and pressed her against him.  
"You know, I never told you how much I love having you around," he said.  
She started to giggle. "That's right, honey, you never told me. Is there anything else you'd like to say to me?"  
"You're wonderful," he said and kissed her forehead, "and marvellous", he kissed her nose, "and I think I love you."  
The Doctor took her face in his hands and pressed a long kiss on her red lips.  
Missy sighed. "Aw, that sounds so sweet. I just wish you'd say these things without the love potion I gave you."  
"What love potion?" the Doctor asked suspiciously.  
Missy smiled, shrugged and turned around to head for the TARDIS, humming a Christmas song.  
"What love potion? Missy!"


	19. Cooking Christmas Dinner

Part 19: Cooking Christmas Dinner

"Missy, I need you to enlighten me about something," the Doctor walked into the kitchen, holding his head and stopped  
dead in his tracks, "What are you doing? You're not making Weeping Angel cookies again, are you?"  
"Don't be silly, love," she waved her hand, "I'm making Christmas dinner."  
"It's not Christmas yet," the Doctor retorted.  
"I know, but I'm hungry now."  
The Doctor stepped closer to have a look at what she was making, and suddenly his own appetite faded away rather  
quickly.  
"And you're sure that's edible and safe for Time Lord use?"  
Missy took a step back and stared at the Doctor. Her mask fell off and she suddenly seemed as insecure as she had the  
moment Missy had confessed to him she didn't know how to dance.  
"No, not entirely," she admitted. "I haven't yet quite mastered the art of being a woman. I can't dance, I can't cook."  
The Doctor took her arm and slowly lead her away from the oven.  
"You don't have to be able to do that when you're a woman. Trust me, it's safer for everyone if you stay far, far away from  
any oven."  
Missy sighed. "If you say so. But I'm still hungry."  
"I'll make us something. Something edible. But that wasn't what I originally wanted to ask you," the Doctor suddenly  
seemed rather embarrassed, "I think I had a rather strange dream last night. Something about a love potion and  
confessing my love for you?"  
Missy smiled at him apologetically when suddenly there was a loud noise and whatever was in that oven exploded. The  
kitchen filled with smoke and the TARDIS smoke detections went off, threatening to lock the kitchen for the next few  
hours.  
The Doctor, still holding her arm, dragged Missy out of the kitchen.  
"On second thought, I think we're not far from the next intergalactic McDonalds."  
"McDonalds? Why? Can't we go to a decent restaurant?"  
The Doctor shot her a dark look. "No, you don't deserve a decent restaurant after what you did yesterday."


	20. Spreading Christmas Spirit

Part 20: Spreading Christmas Spirit

The intergalactic McDonalds was rather quiet as they entered and Missy looked around in disgust.  
"What's that face for?" the Doctor asked, "You wanted food, well, here's where we get food. You can stop being grumpy  
now."  
"I will not stop being grumpy until I've eaten," Missy crossed her arms over her chest. "And I don't wanna eat here. It's  
cheap. I want to go to a real restaurant."  
"We will go to a real restaurant once you've apologised for the futuristic love potion that luckily wore off rather quickly."  
"Unfortunately, you mean."  
"Fine. We'll have fries for lunch, then."  
They sat down on a table next to the window and the Doctor thought that it would have been lovely here, watching the  
stars, had they not been in a McDonalds restaurant. But he was punishing Missy and that fact made him feel better  
instantly.  
"Stop stealing my fries," the Doctor smacked her hand.  
"Will not. Stolen fries taste much, much better," Missy said, her mouth full, "Oh, I have an idea."  
She opened her handbag and pulled out two Santa hats, one of which she put on her own head. The Doctor considered  
protesting for a moment, but she had already put the other hat on him as well. So he decided to smile instead.  
Two Sontarans on the table next to them suddenly started muttering until one of them turned around to ask: "Hey, we  
were wondering what species you belong to? We've never seen creatures with funnily shaped heads like yours."  
"We're Time Lords," Missy replied immediately and the Sontarans looked at each other in confusion as though they  
always had imagined Time Lords to look differently.  
"They're hats," the Doctor enlightened them and pulled of his Santa hat as demonstration. He turned to Missy.  
"Sontarans. Easily confused, as usual."  
"What are you wearing those for? Afraid your ears will fall off?" the other Sontaran asked.  
"No, they're Santa hats. We're celebrating the Christmas spirit," Missy smiled at both of them, which only seemed to  
baffle them more.  
"What's Christmas?"  
"You don't know what Christmas is?" she asked in disbelief, "Oh, dear, you're missing out. Christmas is a holiday that  
people celebrate on earth. It's a lovely and quiet time you spend with your family and the people you love. You listen to  
Christmas music, eat Christmas food, give each other presents."  
The two Sontarans stared at Missy, who seemed absolutely in love with the idea of that odd earth holiday.  
"You two are brothers, right?" she asked them.  
"Yes," they both looked at each other, "Does that mean we should celebrate it as well?"  
"Well, obviously. Now go and bake some cookies together and find something nice to give to the other," Missy told them.  
"That does sound lovely," one of the Sontarans said, "I've always wanted to give you a new gun."  
"And I've always wanted to give you some better grenades. Let's go, brother, we're going to celebrate Christmas!"  
The Doctor lead Missy back to the TARDIS as he suddenly burst into laughter.  
"What's so funny?" she asked him, bemused.  
"Only you can make two Sontarans appreciate the idea of Christmas."  
"It wasn't that hard. They seemed to rather enjoy the idea of getting new weapons."  
The Doctor stopped in front of the TARDIS door. He suddenly felt a fondness for Missy that he hadn't been aware of  
before. Without thinking, he pushed Missy against the door of his TARDIS and bent down to kiss her.


	21. Christmas Cleaning

Part 21: Christmas Cleaning

"What are you doing, Missy?" he asked her. The Doctor had become very suspicious when she had disappeared into the  
depths of the TARDIS a few hours ago and decided to look for her. He found her in his bedroom, holding a broom.  
"I'm cleaning the TARDIS," she announced and kept on sweeping the floor.  
"I can see that. The question was rather why you're cleaning the TARDIS."  
"Because I want everything to be nice for Christmas. Don't worry, the console room is next."  
"But the TARDIS can clean itself."  
Missy snorted in disgust. "Well, she's not doing a very good job at it. And besides, you chose the settings for the amount  
of cleaning she does. Have you seen the layers of dust all over the place?"  
The Doctor ran his index finger over one of the book shelves and inspected in. "Seems clean to me."  
"That's because I just cleaned there!"  
The Doctor shrugged. "I don't see what your problem is. The dust has never bothered anyone. Not even Clara."  
"This is the ultimate bachelor TARDIS," Missy explained, "Of course it has never bothered Clara, she never had to live in  
here."  
The Doctor raised an eyebrow, curious about where this conversation was going. And never in his life had he expected  
what he was about to hear.  
"If I'm going to live here, the place better be clean," Missy stated and started to look around, apparently pleased with how  
clean his bedroom now looked.  
"Wait, hang on," the Doctor interrupted her inspection, "Since when do you live here?"  
"Do you maybe want some fairy lights around your bed? It could look like stars," Missy beamed at him.  
"Don't change the subject," he warned her.  
Missy started pouting. "Oh, honey, try to keep up."  
She took the broom and the rest of her cleaning supplies and headed for the console room. The Doctor, still baffled  
about the latest developments in his living situation, followed her.  
"Missy, wait! You know you don't actually live here, right? I never said you could live here!"  
He heard her mutter something that sounded like "Silly Doctor", but he couldn't be entirely sure. Before he knew what  
was happening, Missy had handed him the broom and he found himself helping her clean the console room, wondering  
when exactly he had agreed to let her move in.


	22. Christmas Shopping

Part 22: Christmas Shopping

"I really don't get why we have to do Christmas shopping. Neither of us has any money," the Doctor reminded her as they  
walked through the crowded, wonderfully lit and decorated mall. Missy smiled at the sight and took the Doctor's hand to  
make sure to drag him along wherever she went.  
"Because no Christmas is complete without the experience of a mall. Look how pretty everything is. Besides, you have  
your sonic."  
"Okay, I used it on an ATM once. Why does everyone seem to think that's how I regularly come by some money?" he  
asked angrily.  
"I'll do it, then," Missy said determined and pulled a silver device from her pocket.  
"Put that away now. We don't want you accidentally pulverizing anyone."  
"Right, that would ruin this wonderful day," she sighed and nuzzled her head against his shoulder as they walked, "Have  
I mentioned that I really love Christmas?"  
"Oh, I don't think you have to," the Doctor said and suddenly stopped to point at something. "Look, there's Father  
Christmas over there."  
"You're right. Come on, let's have some fun!" Missy exclaimed and dragged the Doctor along, closer to Santa Claus who  
was sitting on a big, golden chair in the middle of the mall, surrounded by children.  
"I'm a little concerned about what fun you intend to have with Santa," the Doctor eyed her suspiciously.  
"Ah, don't be jealous. I didn't mean that kind of fun," Missy smiled and put her hand on his chest, "No, no, what I'm  
planning is completely innocent. Well, almost."  
She jumped on the platform and landed next to the chair. The actor in the Santa costume stared at her in confusion, but  
he regained his posture rather quickly.  
"Oh, hello my child. What can I do for you?" he asked her, "Do you have a wish?"  
Missy nodded eagerly.  
"Well, what is it that I can help you with?"  
"Pull down your beard," she demanded with a mischievous grin.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I said pull down your beard."  
"Ho ho ho, my child, that beard is real. I would need to shave it off," Santa explained to her.  
"What did you just call me?" Missy's grin faded and she put her arms akimbo.  
"My child?" he asked, his voice uncertain and started to look around for help.  
"No, the thing before that."  
Missy spotted the security guards approaching and decided it was time to act. She pulled at Santa's beard that of course  
was a fake.  
"You're not the real Santa!" she screamed at him. The children that had gathered around Santa Claus were now chatting  
frantically and had to be calmed down by their parents. The Doctor used the moment of confusion to grab Missy and drag  
her away from trouble. Both of them started running to escape the angry looking security guards.  
"Admit it," she said when they had finally come to a halt in front of the TARDIS, "That was fun."  
The Doctor said nothing, but his smile told her that he had found the whole thing just as amusing as she had.


	23. Christmas List

Part 23: Christmas List

Missy dropped a pen and paper in front of the Doctor.  
"We should write a Christmas list," she announced.  
The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Why would we do such a childish thing when you have just exposed a fake Santa in a  
mall?"  
"Because it's fun. And we could just fulfil each other's wishes," Missy suggested and gave the Doctor her best puppy dog  
eyes. "Please?"  
"Alright, let's do this. But no wishing for ridiculous things!" he raised his index finger as a warning.  
They both retreated into a corner of the TARDIS and started scribbling. A few minutes passed before Missy announced  
that she was done.  
"Okay, shall we exchange lists then?" he asked.  
Missy nodded and was handed the Doctor's note, but the Doctor was the first to open the piece of paper.  
"Sexy lingerie?" he shot her a dark look, "Out of the question. Try again."  
Missy had obviously known that he would decline her wish and handed him another, already finished wish list.  
"Okay, I won't even read out loud what this one says," the Doctor tore the paper apart. "Got another one?"  
"Yes, but now it's my turn first," she handed him her last Christmas list and started to unfold his, that only had one word  
written on it in capital letters: HOME.  
Missy smiled to herself.  
"Well, I think that can be arranged," she looked up and straight into his eyes. "I was growing a bit homesick, too. Now,  
what about mine?"  
The Doctor unfolded the last piece of paper she had given him and stared at her in confusion.  
"I don't understand it," he admitted, "It just says 'you'."  
Missy rolled her eyes. "Think again, you daft idiot."  
"I am thinki- oh," suddenly the meaning of her wish had struck him. "I'm pretty sure we can arrange that as well."  
Missy stepped closer and looked at him expectantly. The Doctor raised his hand to her head and gently caressed her  
cheek before bending down to kiss her.


	24. Surprise

Part 24: Surprise

"Wake up and put these on," the Doctor told her and threw her favourite coat unto the bed.  
Missy grunted and covered her head with her pillow.  
"I've planned a surprise for you," he said teasingly and at the sound of that, Missy threw away the blankets immediately.  
"What kind of surprise?" she asked, "Since when are you surprising me?"  
The Doctor shrugged. "Ah, well, I had this idea and I thought you might like it."  
"What is it?"  
"Put your coat on and see," the Doctor said and headed for the console room.  
A few minutes later Missy entered the room and threw a suspicious look at the monitors.  
"Why are we in the north of Russia?" she asked.  
"Come and see," the Doctor said and opened the TARDIS door to a snowy landscape. He offered his arm to Missy,  
which she took only reluctantly. She was usually the one to plan surprises, but she wasn't very keen on being surprised  
herself.  
When they left the TARDIS, Missy spotted a sleigh drawn by several reindeer. A man completely covered in fur was  
standing next to it, holding the reindeer at the front in place.  
"You found a reindeer sleigh? For me?" Missy asked, and had to keep herself from jumping up and down out of pure joy.  
"Well, technically, I found it for us. And it has to be back in 2 hours," he explained, "Do you like it?"  
"Like? I love it!" Missy exclaimed and jumped up to the animals to pet them.  
"I'd rather you didn't touch them. They can be feisty with strangers," the Russian told her.  
"Nah, they're not. Besides, I speak Reindeer," Missy smiled and continued to rub the reindeer's back. "He likes it."  
The Doctor noticed the man's confusion and decided they better get into the sleigh soon before he changed his mind  
about two lunatics borrowing his reindeer.  
"She's right. Better not think about this any further," he said to the man and got into the sleigh. Then the Doctor turned to  
Missy, "Are you coming?"  
Missy gave the reindeer a final pat on the back and jumped into the sleigh next to the Doctor. He covered the two of them  
in heavy fur blankets and took the reins. When they started moving through the snowy landscape, Missy snuggled up to  
the Doctor and sighed happily.  
"This is the best surprise ever," she said.  
"I knew you would like it," the Doctor smiled at her.  
"Can we go faster?"  
"No."  
"Oh, okay," Missy said and leaned her head against the Doctor's shoulder.


	25. Presents

Part 25: Presents

Missy was already waiting, sitting under the Christmas tree as the Doctor approached her with two cups of hot cocoa. He  
handed one of them to her and sat down on a pillow next to Missy, who grinned joyfully.  
"Cheer up, love, it's Christmas," she nudged him, "Also, it's present time."  
Missy lifted a small box from under the Christmas tree and put it into the Doctor's lap.  
"Go on, open it!" she demanded.  
The Doctor lifted the lid off the small box and discovered only a piece of paper inside, covered in Gallifreyan symbols.  
"What is this? Coordinates for where the real present is?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow.  
"No, silly, these are the coordinates of Gallifrey."  
His head turned around to face Missy and he stared at her in disbelief.  
"The real ones, this time. If you don't believe me, we can go check it out together right now and if you don't see Gallifrey,  
you have my permission to throw me into the nearest black hole," she said earnestly.  
"For some strange reason, I actually believe you," he replied and went silent for a moment.  
"Don't you have a present for me?" Missy asked, her eyes widening.  
"I have, and, uhm, it's not so easy," the Doctor spluttered.  
"Well, what is it?"  
"The truth."  
"The truth?"  
The Doctor took a deep breath. "Well, during the time I've now travelled with you, you've been a nuisance. You just can't  
behave yourself and really, I cannot take you anywhere because you always find a way to cause havoc or make me mad."  
Missy frowned at him.  
"Wait, let me finish. You are a menace, but I think that most of the time you don't really mean it and it's just your idea of  
fun. And that's what it was, actually. Fun. I know I've been grumpy most of the time, or pretended to be, but I really, really  
enjoy travelling with you."  
"And you love me," Missy added with a smile, obviously pleased with her present.  
"I think that was enough of a confession for today. Don't you think we should be saving something for New Year's Eve?"  
the Doctor said and suddenly jumped up and grabbed Missy's hand, dragging her into a standing position as well. As  
soon as she was on her feet, he pressed a swift kiss to her lips.  
"What are you doing?" Missy asked bewildered as he dragged her to the console unit. "Where are we going?"  
The Doctor beamed at her. "Honey, we're going home for Christmas!"  
Missy smiled back at him. "Will you let me drive?"  
He considered for a moment. "Yes, but only because it's Christmas."  
They both remained silent for a while and the Doctor watched carefully over Missy's hands working the switches and  
buttons on his TARDIS console.  
"I can fly a TARDIS, you know?" Missy reminded him when she noticed.  
"I know," he said gently and put his arm around her waist, "One more thing though."  
"What thing?" she asked curiously.  
"Merry Christmas."  
Missy smiled back at the Doctor and replied. "Merry Christmas to you, too."


	26. New Year's Eve

New Year's Eve

Missy dashed into the TARDIS, the Doctor following close behind her. He smashed the door close and went on to work  
some buttons on the console unit.  
"Wow, that was close," Missy said, slightly out of breath from running, "Who'd have thought Gallifreyans could be so . . .  
boring."  
"There was absolutely no need to start a riot. What did you think?" he yelled at her angrily, "We can never again show our  
faces on this planet."  
"Well, not these faces, better not."  
The Doctor shot her a very angry look.  
"I'm pretty sure the next faces are safe," she tried to calm him down, but it didn't work. "Oh, come on, don't tell me you  
didn't find it boring as well."  
The Doctor didn't reply. Instead he pretended to be busy with the switches and monitors. Missy walked over to him and  
grabbed his arm, smiling at him.  
"Come on, honey, let's do something fun instead," she suggested.  
"I've just seen your idea of fun," he said, trying not to look at her, which caught Missy's attention.  
"Ha! Gotcha! You thought it was funny, too!"  
"Did not," he replied.  
"Did so," Missy whistled.  
"What do you think about New Year's Eve on Earth?" the Doctor changed the subject, "You'll like it. The fireworks. The  
noise. We could land in London and watch it."  
"I have a better idea. New Year's Eve ab ove Earth."  
"Above?"  
"Well, your TARDIS can fly and we won't see as much from the ground, will we?"  
The Doctor had to admit that she had a point, so he set the TARDIS to hover over London 2 minutes before midnight.  
Missy made it to the door first and pulled it open, staring out into the night. She frowned at a few fireworks already going  
off.  
"Humans. Jumping the gun, as usual," the Doctor remarked and sat down on the edge of the door, his feet dangling in  
the air. Missy followed his exampled and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"This is much better than Gallifrey," she said after a moment.  
"Oh? Since when are you a fan of Earth?" he raised in eyebrow.  
"Well, they have some lovely traditions. Christmas. New Year's Eve. Death sentence in some countries."  
The Doctor turned around to shoot her an angry glance.  
"Calm down, I was just kidding," Missy laughed, "This is very romantic though."  
"It's not," the Doctor replied but it was drowned out by the sound of fireworks exploding all over London. He watched  
Missy's eyes widen in awe at the given spectacle and they both remained silent for a few minutes, just enjoying the sight  
of millions of tiny, colourful lights adorning the night sky.  
"Happy New Year," he said softly to Missy, who was still leaning her head against his shoulder.  
"Happy New Year," she replied, smiling, "And just so you know: it is romantic."


End file.
